


'Cas, you're going to kill me'

by Pepsiandnutella (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Cas, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pepsiandnutella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cas, you're going to kill me'

Dean’s hands were tied firmly to the top of the bed, his wrists pulling against the rope in vain. He was blindfolded and naked to the chill room.

‘You know what I’m going to do to you, Dean?’ a husky voice said into his ear, ‘I’m going to suck and bite at all those little sensitive parts only I know of, and when your cock is so hard it hurts I’m going to ride you until I come, and only then will I let you do the same. Oh Dean, it’ll be the best orgasm you’ve ever had’

The tied man groaned in response and pulled his head up, trying to catch the angel’s filthy mouth with his own. ‘Cas, you’re going to kill me,’ he mumbled when his lips found nothing but air. 

Dean’s already hard dick was aching for more skin-to-skin contact, which was quickly given. Castiel’s lips latched onto the hunter’s neck, sucking hard and creating a mark quickly. More marks were formed as Cas travelled own Dean’s chest.

A soft stream of profanities was spilling from Dean’s mouth as his angel swirled his tongue around each nipple in turn, blowing lightly on the hard peaks. Dean’s cock was dripping with precum and aching around the dick ring Cas had slipped onto it to stop him coming.

Suddenly all body contact was lost and dean moaned pitifully, ‘Please, C-Cas’

A cold substance covered Dean’s dick, lubricating it before the quick motion that buried Dean deep into Cas. They both moaned simultaneously as the angel moved up and down, with increasing speed. Cas made sure to grind into the man below him, positioning himself so each time Dean thrust his hips upward, Cas’ prostate was hit. Dean could feel the muscles clamp down around his angel came, crying out his name. 

Dean moaned as the warmth that enveloped him rose and left, leaving him throbbing with need. The silicone ring was tugged away by some long fingers which soon wrapped around his dick and pumped him quickly. After mere seconds he was coming hard onto the hands, blacking out for a moment with the intensity.

Lips found the hunters as the blindfold was tugged off and the ropes gently removed. The two men lay together panting hard.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it was late. I'm not the best porn writer but practice makes perfect right?


End file.
